Cammy White
|-|"Delta Red" Cammy = |-|"Killer Bee" Cammy = |-|Street Fighter V = Summary Cammy White, also known by the codename Killer Bee, is a video game character from the Street Fighter series, first appearing in Super Street Fighter II. She was once a deadly assassin working for Shadaloo before breaking free and becoming an MI6 operative for the British government. Cammy is a strong and determined young woman. She has a strong sense of justice , but can be very brutal and sometimes condescending to those whom she hates. She has extensive combat training from both the Delta Red special forces making her a very skilled fighter and assassin. She's also very fond of cats. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Cammy White, codename "Killer Bee" Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Female Age: 25 in Street Fighter III Classification: Human, Delta Red commando, Former Shadaloo Agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert soldier, Expert in Hand to Hand Combat, Limited Cloning Ability, Energy Manipulation (In the form of Chi/Ki and Psycho Power) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (On the level of Chun-Li) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Able to keep up with Vega) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ Durability: Small Town level+ (Can block Chun-Li's attacks, survived a massive beating from Juri Han) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: She can be arrogant and dismissive towards people that she does not hold in high regard. Notables Attacks/Techniques: *'Spiral Arrow:' Cammy lunges forward during the technique, spinning in a cork-screw manner with their feet leading towards the opponent, performing a short sliding kick along the ground as they land. Though the move targets the opponent's legs. *'Cannon Spike:' Cammy launches in the air leg-first for a singular, powerful strike that often over powers any aerial strike. *'Cannon Strike:' Cammy performs a stylish focused turning motion into a diagonal down-forward one-legged driving kick with deadly force. *'Cannon Revenge:' Cammy performs her taunt "C'mon!" and wraps both her arms around in a defensive stance. If an enemy attack comes into contact at this point, Cammy blocks the attack and performs a Cannon Spike as a counter. *'Quick Spin Knuckle:' Cammy approaches her opponent by hopping into the air and spinning her back around to the opponent before whipping her fist a full 360°. If she connects with this move up close, she can hit twice - first with her elbow, and next with her fist. *'Hooligan Combination:' Cammy spins into the air while curled into a fetal position in an arc. While spinning through the air, various follow-up moves are available (The Cannon Strike 'being one of them): **'Razor Edge Slicer: Also known as Laser Edge Slicer, a sliding kick to trip their opponent. **'Fatal Leg Twister:' Cammy will perform a Frakensteiner on the opponent. (Where she grabs her opponents head with her legs and slams them to the ground) **'Cross Scissor Pressure:' Cammy will grab the opponent from midair via hooking one of her legs over them and crossing them in between both of her legs as a result. Then she spin them through the air in an arc and finally pin them to the ground with a twin-legged stomp whilst rebounding off. *'Strike Back:' Cammy rises on the opponent and turns to the other side of the screen, then knocks them down with a kick on his back. *'Target Strike:' Cammy performs a stylish focused turning motion into a diagonal down-forward one-legged driving kick with deadly force. *'Double Knee:' Cammy performs two attacks with knee at the opponent. This attack hits twice. *'Lift Upper:' Cammy performs a punch that will hit the opponent, Cammy can choose to input another attack. *'Lift Combination:' Cammy performs a punch and will hold an identical kick as her heavy kick, which will launch the opponent into the air, leaving him/her off guard against some attacks, Cammy can input another attack. *'Choke Whip:' Cammy wraps a whip around the opponent's neck, strangling them. *'Killer Scythe Kick:' Cammy performs a heavy kick in a neutral jump motion (similar to her Focus Attack), Cammy can choose to input another attack. *'Killer Choke Whip:' Cammy uses the Choke Whip on the opponent the finishes them with a Frankensteiner. (Where she grabs her opponents head with her legs and slams them to the ground) *'Killer Bee Assault:' Cammy jumps toward the wall, then she throws herself toward the opponent and makes a series of four kicks, and then grabs the opponent and makes a Cross Scissors Pressure, knocking them on the floor. *'Killer Bee Stinger:' Cammy put her hands on the floor and turn upside down and kicks the opponent, ending with a close heavy kick and throwing the opponent into the air. *'Reverse Shaft Breaker:' Cammy performs an upward, multi-hitting Spiral Arrow with a slight vacuum effect. *'Psycho Streak:' Cammy salutes and says "Yes sir!" and somehow creates (presumably with Psycho Power) a M. Bison clone who performs his Psycho Crush'er. *'Spin Drive Smasher: Cammy performs an enhanced Spiral Arrow, then ends with a''' Cannon Spike'. Cammy also adds in spinning kicks from an upside down position in between, finishing with a simple strong '''Cannon Spike'. *'Delta Drive:' Increase her speed, but many of her moves gain more subtle advantages, including increased recovery speed, Spiral Arrow does 3 to 5 hits and being able to pass through the opponent. *'Gyro Drive Smasher:' Cammy crouches low. She then proceeds to perform a Spiral Arrow and "spin-a-roony" kick, and performs a Cannon Spike. If the Cannon Spike does not connect correctly, then the combo will end there; however, if it DOES connect correctly, Cammy will then leap into the air, grabbing her opponent by the collar or shoulders; as she reaches the peak of her jump upside-down, she will spin around, then fall, driving her foe into the ground while straddling them, performing a neck breaker. *'CQC (Cammy Quick Combination):' Cammy goes into her counter stance. If the opponent strikes her, she counters by flipping onto their shoulders and snapping their neck. She then takes them down and snaps their arm with a reverse arm lock. To top it all off, she spins the opponent around, grabs them by the neck, and brutally twists it. *'Cross Stinger Assault:' Cammy leaps backwards into the air and performs a Cannon Strike. If successful, Cammy launches the opponent into the air and strikes them with several aerial kicks, finishing with a multi-hitting Spiral Arrow. Gallery Street Fighter V - Theme of Cammy| Street Fighter Alpha 3 OST Doll Eyes (Theme of Cammy)| Super Street Fighter II SNES Music - Cammy Stage| Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Soldiers Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Clones Category:Super Soldiers Category:Assassins Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Federal Agents Category:Knife Users Category:Military Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Brawlers Category:Playable Characters